1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible display device using a flexible display panel, and a method for manufacturing a cover window.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device can display an image on a side surface thereof by using a flexible display device. The flexible display device may be variously applied to mobile equipment such as a mobile phone, an ultra mobile PC, an electric book, an electric newspaper, and the like.